


Life, Love, Leisure

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Futa-loli, Futa-madam X Harem, Futa-twins, Introductory story, Kemonomimi, Other, science-fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: After another journey, A futanari adventurer spends her first day home enjoying quality time with her harem.





	Life, Love, Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn this took a little longer then I wanted, Now, some explanations are in order I suppose.
> 
> First of all, if you read 'Keyblade mistress' a lot of this will sound familiar, that's because this was the concepts I used when writing that. so I may be the only person to have ripped off their work prior to the original existing, I always knew I could accomplish amazing things.
> 
> Second as to what's actually going on here, the short version is I've spent that last fours years or so world-building, mechanic-drafting and generally day-dreaming this dream RPG of mine, and this character and her...whole situation... grew out of it, because I wanted to make my ideal character for my dream RPG damn it and will do so shamelessly, I have the hots for futa-madam x waifu-harem so I will incorporate it and there's nothing you can do to stop me! 
> 
> Anyhoo, this story is meant just to introduce the Highmistress, a sort of 'day in the life of' take on 'in medias res' to get the ball rolling you know. My original idea for this was for three 10k word chapters, each one having five hour-sections that are all 2k words apiece, but I feel the three 'hours' I got here was a good stopping point for the starting point, I'm not sure if I'll continue with three-hour chapters or edit later to get the next two for the original idea I planned.

On the coast of the Annwn countryside was the humble town of Ockton, a few miles away was Nocturne Valley, know for the beautiful music played by the river among its acoustic cliff sides. Where the river meets ocean there was an island, standing proudly atop it was a mansion, bustling with life and activity.  
This estate was the home of one the greatest dames to bear the crest.  
  
**6 AM: Wake up, have breakfast.**

A young girl entered the master bedroom, dressed in an exotic silk robe of pink and soft blue from her homeland with a frilly maid’s apron in front and accompanying hairband, secured just in front of her feline ears sprouting from soft dark hair. She carried a tray to the madam’s bedside, placing a cup of coffee beside a plate of sausage, eggs, and the madam’s favorite biscuits. She quietly opened the curtain around the bed, stealthily lifting the bottom of the sheets as she crawled in, exposing inch by inch the legs of the household’s master, and between them, the prominent organ that pitched a tent in the blanket.  
  
The Nekomata teen licked her soft lips as blood flowed to the pair between her legs, her two white tipped tails curling and swaying in joy as she brought her tongue to the base of her beloved madam’s turgid rod, savoring it’s taste and scent as she trailed upwards, counting each inch as she said “good morning” to the sleeping dame in the way she loved best. A clear fluid leaked from the tip and the maid promptly took the crimson glans into her mouth, circling her tongue around the crown for a few seconds before taking the organ a few inches deeper, a soft hand gently rubbing the large duo of spheres below.  
  
It had been a little over a month since she and her sisters were taken in as lovers, in that time, being the bright and dutiful girl she was, Chestnut learned quickly how best to make her madam feel good, the perfect pressure to apply with her lips, the right way to stroke her thick veiny shaft, how much she should let the pre dribble before licking it up and so on. She knew it worked, for the lady of the house fluttered her eyes, awakening with a soft moan. Sophie focused on her breaths and enjoyed the sensations as she blinked her vision clear, though she knew the blurred form of the lover between her legs by feeling alone. “Mmmn....Good morning my sweet.” She said wearily as she reached forward to pat-pat the adolescent Yokai’s head. Chestnut purred at her madam’s touch, pulling off her lance with a lewd sound. “Nah. Morning milady.” she licked one side base to crown then gave the tip a tender loving kiss as she wrapped her smallish hand around the great girth, just barely encircling the beast as she rubbed it.  
  
The High Elf pulled the covers off her chest to leave only her midsection blanketed as she took a hold of her breasts in each hand, rubbing the large mounds in alternating circles with a hum as she throbbed and shot a thick jet of pre straight up which landed on her shaft and Chestnut’s hand who gasped slightly at its heat. She used the premature seed as lube to continue stroking as she lowered her head and lovingly licked the madam’s sack.  
Sophie pinched a nipple as she freed a hand to gather her mug, taking a long swig of coffee as her lover sucked her scrotal skin into her lips. “Anything on my agenda this day darling?” she asked casually, the caffeine kick starting her brain. “No pressing concerns today madam.” Chestnut gave her lady-lance another kiss.  
  
“All well then, you may finish me.”  
  
“Yes milady.” The maid said as she undid the front of her robe and opened her bra, exposing her ample breasts which were promptly wrapped around the pulsing pecker, giving the length a few wanks before taking it once again into her mouth, hesitating for a just a beat as she went deep onto it. The initial fellatio was an act performed only to awaken the madam and make her feel good as she enjoyed breakfast in bed, a common practice among High Elven aristocracy, but with her permission Chestnut could give and enjoy true oral sex with the dame, stimulating her with her milky soft boobage as she swallowed the organ into her throat, deep enough to make the young and inexperienced teen gag and glug on her shaft, but she was a good and devoted little cuteslut and maintained eye contact, staring into Sophie’s amethyst ocular orb from behind her glasses as if to ask “Am I pleasing you?” The smile she received in return was a reply that she was performing wonderfully.  
  
Encouraged, the Nekomata servant-and-lover doubled her efforts, working her bosom faster and sucking harder, using her tongue wherever she could. Sophie let out a breath and relaxed into her mattress and pillows as her hand continued to play with her tit, moaning as she felt her nocturnal build up of speed bubbling up inside her tightening nut sack, had it not been for such wonderful lovers like Chestnut the ever-growing armada of potential life inside would leave her spheres aching in just a half-hour more if not culled.  
  
Chestnut took another inch more of her member, the deepest she could go, her lower lip just barely brushing the skin of her breasts as she worked them faster, the madam moaned more, bucking her hips in her need to release. Without warning she came, though the maid had become quite familiar with the tell-tale twitches of her flesh rod that no such thing was needed, she stayed down on the bursting organ, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her beloved’s lovestick undulating and spasming in her mouth as rich cream was fired down her throat and into her stomach, thick and sweet as syrup and hot as freshly brewed tea.  
  
Moments passed and the doting maid regretted the spilled seed that escaped form the corners of her mouth. Her orgasm subsiding, Sophie withdrew herself as her contractions weakened, giving her pet one last mouthful of her baby-batter and spurting the few final ropes onto her cute face, staining her soft features in white. Chestnut wiped a bead of cum off her glasses as she savored the volume in her mouth, looking to her madam for instruction. Sophie smiled, “Spill.” the nekomata gave a nod and hung her head, letting the seed in her mouth dribble onto her breasts to form a fine coat over them.  
  
Sophie chuckled, playfully rubbing and smacking the jizzy boobs with her still stiff stick, getting a few giggles from Chestnut in turn. “Fu-fu~ Are you satisfied milady?” Sophie grinned and pulled the yokai on top of her. “Haven’t I told you darling?” the madam caressed the maid’s cheek. “With you, I am always satisfied, but never enough.” she scooped a bit of her seed and licked it from her finger tip as Chestnut reddened, her breathes growing heavy as her body warmed in her madams embrace. “You may take me however you desire.” She said softly.  
  
Sophie rolled over, placing Chestnut underneath her, the maid blushed as the madam stared down at her like a predator, long luxurious locks forming a curtain on one side of their faces as the small and meek nekomata felt both protected and vulnerable under her beloved’s imposing and gorgeous body. The movement having tossled her clothing, the teen girl’s striped panties were exposed under the parting of her robe, she whimpered and moaned in longing blissful agony as the madam rubbed the damp spot on them. Chestnut’s eyes watered, pleading silently for Sophie to have her way with her. The madam grinned in pulled in close to her practically melting lover, pursed her lips as the pet did the same and shut her eyes, and then Sophie flicked her on the forehead.  
  
“Owwie, Nyu?” Chestnut looked up to Sophie giggling as she got out the bed, pouting a bit as she sat back up. “It’s mean to tease me like that mistress.”  
  
“I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Sophie said as a fact rather then a promise. “Now come dress me darling, I have people to see today.”  
  
As the maid gathered her attire for the day, the madam checked herself out in the long mirror to the side.  
Long tresses of platinum blonde hair flowed down her back, pointed ear tips poking out from the side of her head, bangs arranged to hide the magic crystal lens replacing the left eye she lost years ago, the other striking oculus starred back in a deep shade of purple, a trait her father had given her and a subtle hint of her being to those who knew of dragonkind, a charming mole off to the side of it. Her frame was somewhat thick for a high elf, designed to hold her physique and curves, but still slender to reflect the grace her species was known for, a perfect balance of strength and finesse for a jack-of-trades knight like herself.  
  
Sophie couldn’t help but lick her plump lips as her vision trailed downward, her chest sported large, firm breasts, tipped with peaks of cherry color pierced with platinum, below them were six tight abdominal muscles fore fronting her Venus-like figure, her biceps and forearms evenly toned by the barring of arms and shields in combat. Having mothered her share of children, her hips were wide in maturity, between them rested her duel set of genitals, the most distinguishing trait of her kin. Her lance-darkened from use-hung semi-flaccid, its crimson tip peaking under the foreskin since it’s owner was aroused by her own beauty, a set of balls the size of citrus swung heavily below, behind them a moist pair of lips waited, and above it all was her golden garden, the soft curls neatly shorn for hygiene and appearance.  
  
That glorious body was all held up by two long legs, thighs and calves built for long journeys on foot or staying crouched to move stealthily. Her ivory skin was marginally blemished by the occasional scar, each a reminder of her previous adventures, and with the tattoos on her limbs and flanks, she looked as intimidating as gorgeous, her enemies and friends and most certainly her lovers would not forget such a form easily.  
  
As today was a day for rest and relaxation, Chestnut handed her no clothes to change into, only comfortable lingerie. Silk and lace covered Sophie’s torso and legs, her modesty concealed by a pair of bloomers. After throwing on her white fur coat over it, Chestnut brushed and styled her hair as she put on her jewelry and make-up. Sophie gave a purple smile at herself in the vanity, the jewel stud on her chin sparkled as did the rings on her ears and fingers. Her latest adventure had her come home very late last night, weary and weak, now she was ready to start a day of well earned R&R and catch up with her vast loved ones.  
  
As today was a day for rest and relaxation, Chestnut handed her no clothes to change into, only comfortable lingerie. Silk and lace covered Sophie’s torso and legs, her modesty concealed by a pair of bloomers. After throwing on her white fur coat over it, Chestnut brushed and styled her hair as she put on her jewelry and make-up. Sophie gave a purple smile at herself in the vanity, the jewel stud on her chin sparkled as did the rings on her ears and fingers. Her latest adventure had her come home very late last night, weary and weak, now she was ready to start a day of well earned R&R and catch up with her vast loved ones.  
  
As today was a day for rest and relaxation, Chestnut handed her no clothes to change into, only comfortable lingerie. Silk and lace covered Sophie’s torso and legs, her modesty concealed by a pair of bloomers. After throwing on her white fur coat over it, Chestnut brushed and styled her hair as she put on her jewelry and make-up. Sophie gave a purple smile at herself in the vanity, the jewel stud on her chin sparkled as did the rings on her ears and fingers. Her latest adventure had her come home very late last night, weary and weak, now she was ready to start a day of well earned R&R and catch up with her vast loved ones.  
  
As today was a day for rest and relaxation, Chestnut handed her no clothes to change into, only comfortable lingerie. Silk and lace covered Sophie’s torso and legs, her modesty concealed by a pair of bloomers. After throwing on her white fur coat over it, Chestnut brushed and styled her hair as she put on her jewelry and make-up. Sophie gave a purple smile at herself in the vanity, the jewel stud on her chin sparkled as did the rings on her ears and fingers. Her latest adventure had her come home very late last night, weary and weak, now she was ready to start a day of well earned R&R and catch up with her vast loved ones.  
  
**7AM: Morning exercise.**  
  
A man’s home is his castle, for Sophie Infini her estate was an empire built upon the virtues she exemplified; discovery, freedom, companionship, self-improvement, and the pursuit to enjoy all the pleasures life has to offer, be it a delicious meal, a nice soak a hot bath, a good book in a comfy chair, a glass of wine and a chat with a close friend, and most of all, the celebration of life and love through free and passionate sex, whether it be with one held dear or a recreational romp for pleasure’s sake.  
  
When she had been knighted twenty years ago, Sophie never thought that this was where her journeys would take her, living in a veritable palace to call her own in the humble countryside where she was raised, surrounded by loved ones. She had sought to bare the crest out of wanderlust and to protect others, but her curious nature, or rather her drive to learn, explore, and experience got the better of her, and one thing lead to another. It started innocently enough, the odd farm girl or tavern wench here or a courtesan there, but within a few years time she began to hear rumors of herself, how a high elf with purple eyes would stay in a town for a few days and not long after leaving, several girls would claim pregnancy with her child. Before long her companions and associates and even members of nobility would be counted among those whom she had carnal knowledge of, and her name was celebrated not only as a knight, but as one for whom sexual conquest could be mapped out like a campaign.  
  
It wasn’t until she had her first child with her closest friend did it began to dawn on her the ramifications of her promiscuity, she could recall in vivid detail every lover she had taken, and realized the quantity of new life she sired. But how was she to accept responsibility? Oddly enough, she figured her career and life style would serve as the solution the problem they enabled her to create. With the wealth and connections she made, she made sure every person she had been with would be housed and fed and each love child schooled. She fell into a pattern of making love with new beloveds, siring bastards, and providing them with upkeep. It was in her twenties when she established homesteads across the lands, places to seek respite during her travels, and since her reputation had lovers practically throwing themselves at her at that point, she moved them in, forming a vast family that continues to grow to this day.  
  
Of course with so many dearly beloveds living with her, the dame’s first priority upon returning home was to spend quality time with each and every single one of them. So, as soon as she was finished with breakfast her first destination was the workout room. Casually strolling in she found two of her pets, “Morning loves.” She greeted them cheerfully. The two nekomata looked back to her and smiled. “Good morning milady.” “Hiya boss.” Said Pecan and Walnut respectively in mid stretch. Walnut bent far over, placing her hands on the mat to form the shape of an V. “Here to join to join us for leg day?” the short haired tomboy asked of the madam, upside-down in her vision.  
  
“Ah-ha no thanks.” Sophie waved her hands with nervous laugh, “I had to walk up and down a mountain trail. I think I have all the leg days I’ll need for a good month”  
  
“Aw, and here I was looking forward to doing squats with you.” The prim and proper eldest sister of the nekomata pouted a bit as she flipped her ponytail, sticking her arms out she bent at the knees and lowered her hips, her flexible and form fitting pants showing of the curvature of her ample bottom to the madam as she dipped low, a few inches shy of scraping the floor. Walnut did her squats next her as well, hands behind her head as her short shorts showed of her smaller but equally shapely bum, as well as her long, finely toned legs.  
  
“Tee-hee.” Sophie giggled, blood rushing to her cheeks as well as her loins. “Well, while I’m here I might as well help you out.”  
  
“Ah, no thanks we got each other.” Walnut replied, neither of them noticing the erection Sophie was sporting behind their backs.  
  
“But I insist. I wouldn’t be a good madam if I wasn’t concerned in the health and fitness of my pet’s wonderful bodies now would I?” Sophie threw off her shoes and unbuckled her slacks.  
  
The madams remarks and the sound of her taking off her pants told the twin-tailed twins what the dame had in store for her, Walnut grinned as Pecan blushed, “Oh? you mean to do lewd things with us as part of our exercise?” The Ane questioned. “That’s very naughty of you madam.”  
  
“And it sounds like a lotta fun.” Walnut chirped as Sophie strolled out in front of them with a giggle.  
The dame laid down before them, lance at the ready. “How bout you first Pecan, let’s see how many reps you can do.”  
  
Pecan smirked, the sight of the madam sans pants got her ready to go quite promptly. “Sure.” She winked and took of her tee, showing she wasn’t wearing a bra on her well endowed chest. Her yoga pants and the crimson panties behind them were next, baring her nether-lips and the small strip of hair above them to her sister and master shamelessly, hovering over the madam’s meat stick for brief moment before lowering herself down to take it inside her with a moan.  
  
“Now remember dear, you can’t go all the way down to rest on my lap.” Sophie instructed her as she grinded on her dick. “Do as many squats as you can in one go.”  
  
“Yes, madam.” Pecan gave a nod and held her knees, rising up till the madam’s crown just barely left her entrance before dropping down again, over a foot of the throbbing mast within her disappearing back inside.  
“Ahn~one.” She counted. “Two. haa~. three. Haa~ four. Haa~ Oh~ f-five! humm.”  
  
Pecan continued to count as she shut her eyes, focusing only on her body’s movements and the pleasure of the high elf’s pecker and the pre it leaked inside her. Sophie hummed softly, watching her big boobs flop and jiggle each time she dropped. “What’s her record?” She glanced over at Walnut.  
  
The tomboy had already pulled down her skimpy bottoms, and was eagerly stimulating her moist petals, her pubis untouched by razo. “mmmn~ thirty-six or so in one set? give or take? Oh? oooh~” she diddled her clitty as she reached a free hand inside her tank top to play with a nipple.  
  
Sophie nodded and turned her ‘fitness instruction’ back to the oldest sister. “Let’s see if you can break your record okay darling?”  
  
“Ahn~ Yes madam, han~ fourteen. Naah~ fif-fifteen.”  
  
This position was one of Sophie’s favorites, nothing stimulated the more loving-dominate mistress side of her more then to just relax and watch as her partner worked up and down on her tool, and since it took a lot of work to make her orgasm without putting effort in herself, it was ideal for simply enjoying the pleasure of oneness with a lover, and certainly good for examining their nude beauty.  
  
Pecan was the first born of the quintuplets, and while not as curvy as Chestnut, nor as fit as Walnut, her status as the eldest was clearly displayed in that she was the tallest and bustiest of her siblings, her figure balanced and her physique tight, she had a model body that the others were envious of.  
  
“Thirty-eight! Hup, Thirty-nine, Ahn~Forty!” Pecan let out a long moan as she broke her record, losing control in the throes of a quickly approaching orgasm, she speed up properly riding the madam’s cock as fast as she could, her walls clenching and relaxing rapidly. “Ah~ ooh~ Ahn~ Ahn! AHN! AAAAHHHH!” The cat-eared girl locked up, back arched and legs quivering as she came, crying out in bliss as her juices spilled. She recovered with a sigh, and looked down at her madam with a soft frown. “Oh, I am so sorry milady, please forgive me.” She gave a bow.  
  
Sophie hid a grin behind her hand,dick still hard inside the Ane atop her, feeling more playful then upset. “Coming before me is quite unacceptable, but I suppose you did break your record.”  
  
“Still didn’t break mine.” Walnut interjected.  
  
“Right, I suppose it’s fair not to punish you too harshly then...”  
  
Pecan blushed, the madam was alluding to taking her to the sex dungeon in the basement.  
Sophie pushed her off her juice-soaked dick and motioned to it, “Clean me off, Walnut, get the vibrator and put it in her.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.” Walnut gave a salute and scampered off as Pecan did as told and started licking her essence of the madam’s lance, tasting herself through the tangy fluids. Walnut returned and placed the little plastic egg into her still-sensitive pussy, using the opportunity to grope her ass before handing the remote to Sophie.  
  
Digital technology was still infantile, rare and expensive, even a little remote operated vibrator was a valuable commodity in Sophie’s homestead. “You are to leave that in until I say otherwise.” the dame ordered, flicking the switch up two notches, Pecan stopped briefly to moan, the device springing to life inside her sensitive walls. She continued to hum as she licked her madams dick clean of her juices.  
  
Once it was clean, Sophie’s lanced was wiped with a soft hankie as Walnut hovered over her. “My turn.” She chirped as she dropped down, spreading the cheeks of her toned tush to take the madam’s bone-dry boner into her anus, grunting in exertion as the thick mast speared deeply into her tight rectal passage. “Ugh~ fuck!”  
After a moment she lifted her butt and dropped back down a few times, even being a lover of anal sex and having learned every bump and vein of Sophie’s great prick, the tomboy still needed some time to adjust.  
“Unn~ holy...gah! Unh, okay okay.” She placed her hands behind her head and adjusted her feet somewhat, ready for a good proper workout, as well as stretching.  
  
“Don’t worry boss, I’ll make you blow like a geyser.” Walnut took a breath, bit her lips, shut her eyes tight and started her rep. Each drop down she counted as all but a half-inch of high-elven shlong throbbed inside her as it speared her walls apart, the curve of the madam’s cock, the shaft being fattest in the middle, the girth of her crown and the head shape insuring they wouldn’t achieve a uniform mold around the organ easily, even the veins had to be conformed to differently . Each stroke had to be individually processed.  
  
Of course, Walnut could make it easier on herself by simply relaxing as opposed to tightening up as much as possible, but the male-mannered girl enjoyed a challenge, and her buggerings were no different. Besides, if her asshole wasn’t sore and gaping, it wasn’t ture buttsex with the madam. And so here she was, grunting and moaning like a harlot as she sodomized herself on a hermaphrodite’s member as her sister lay on her side, watching and whimpering as a toy vibrated inside her. If not for her endurance, stamina and sheer stubbornness, she wouldn’t be pumping up and down as fast as she was. “Hng! Fifty-eight! Fifty-Fuck! Fifty Nine! Sixty! Sixty-unh~ one! Sixty two! Sixty threeEEE~ guh! Sixty four, Sixy five! Yes! Record Ahn! Broken.” She started slamming down harder, smacking the madam’s lap with her ass who moan and bucked her hips. “Fuu~ Ahhh~ C-cumming!” Sophie pushed her off, quickly standing as she stroked her length rapidly. “For breaking your record I’ll treat you both to my seed.” The nekomata both waited on their knees before her, each one giving her churning balls a rub as they left their mouths open.  
  
“Uhh~ oh shit Ahhhn~” Sophie locked her hips up as her mouth hung open, losing her breath as she she erupted. Thick ropey jets of jism flew out in a strong gush, her pets crying and giggling in surprise and glee as they were struck with the torrent. Sophie grit her teeth and kept a grip and stroke on her organ, the powerful stream rushing through it making it difficult to control and aim, though she managed just enough to make sure both girls got an equal share of her rich baby batter. With her flat chest, Walnut was covered in cum down to her belly button, whilst Pecan’s big boobies caught most of the hot goo on or between them, both however got their cute face’s positively plastered in spunk.  
  
Sophie let out another breath as she recovered, her stream petering out just a few ropes that shot onto the matting below a beat or two after each other. “Oooooh~ lovely.” Sophie coo’d as she admired her work, the two sisters painted white in elven cream. “Good work out you two.”  
  
“Well, we wouldn’t do as well without you to help us boss.” Walnut chuckled, one eye poking out from behind the mask of semen. “Ahh~ Milady.” Pecan moaned, legs still squirming from the vibrator, “Your milk is more refreshing then any sports drink.” Sophie giggled at that, her cum was pretty hot after all.  
  
“Well, you two get cleaned up, I’ll be seeing you and the rest tonight after supper.” She gave them a soft wave as the two started licking each other clean of her splooge, as she she shut the door behind her she took the remote and dialed it down to lowest setting, giving Pecan some relief until she decided on a whim to play with her from afar.  
  
**8AM: Check in on daughters.**  
  
Now, let’s make something clear, Sophie wasn’t obsessed with making babies, not necessarily. The women she had made into mothers was a side effect of her acts of passion, in the throes of pleasure of an approaching climax her partners would often demand to be given all of her seed, and whether they knew the ramifications or accepted them after the fact wasn’t always clear. Sophie didn’t complain of course, it felt magical to do, and children were always precious and cute, a few hundred daughters was something she could be proud of.  
Though among the high elves, hermaphrodites that they were, the only children to be socially considered as ones ‘daughters’ were the ones given birth to. Sophie had born six beloved children in her thirty-five years, each one as dear and precious to her as everyone else in her life, and so they were among the first she would check-in on whenever she got home. She walked down the hallway of the third floor stopping at a pastel pink door, decorated by a large white doily that came down to waist height, on it rested a heart shaped carving with the sylvan character for her youngest’s initial.  
  
The madam pressed against the door, hearing the soft sounds of moaning inside, “Couer, darling?” She called as she knocked twice before turning the handle and coming in. The room was bright, clean and soft looking, white wood furniture on lavender carpet, on the other side of it was fluffy and soft bed with pink sheets and frilly pillows, and on it was girl of eleven years of age in only her pink socks, breathing heavily and working herself into a light sweat as she thrust her four inches into the semen and lube filled onahole of a teddy bear. “Ah M-mother ahn~” Couer thrust her hips upward, locking up and shivering as she came.  
  
Though her testicles were not much bigger then brussels sprouts, she was still a high elf, and so the load she shot was thick, warm and could fill a mug. She panted for second, relaxing on her mattress as she stirred her cute little cock around inside. “When did you come home?”  
“Late last night, you were fast asleep by then.” Sophie strode forward, on the floor by the bed were many discarded tissues, used onaholes from her collection, and a half empty bottled of lube. Must’ve been at it since she woke up, after all, masturbation was her favorite hobby, right after piano and ballet.  
“How long will you be staying?” the pubescent girl spun her ‘girlfriend’ one-eighty on her little shaft, making a cute noise as did so before getting up to stand beside the to ‘play’ in a new position.  
  
“Oh I should be staying home for well over a month sweetie.” Sophie smiled and tossled the girls hair as she eagerly fucked her plushie. The loli herm’s dick never went soft or raw after ejaculating and her balls recharged as quickly as it took her to cum, she could go for as long as her stamina held out, and she had quite a bit. “Ah, then you can help me practice, I started on a new song while you were away.”  
  
“That sounds lovely little dove, did you have breakfast?”  
  
“Oh, ah... I was having fun so I forgot.”  
  
Sophie giggled and pulled the perverted plushie away from her and set it on the nightstand. “Go clean up and I’ll have pancakes ready for you. Do you know were your sisters are?”  
  
Couer sat on the bed to take off her socks. “Cherise should be in her room, Fleurette and Celeste are probably watching television and Marion and Bella will be training today.”  
  
Sophie nodded. “Good good, I’ll see you in the parlor then.” Couer gave her a smile and a nod and walked to the bathroom door, though not before her bare bottom was caught by her mother’s playful pinch “Cute butt~” she giggled as they left, Couer to the bathroom and Sophie to the hallway.  
  
Coming to the next door, Sophie heard moaning as approached, knowing her knock would go unheard she threw caution to the wind and opened it, stepping inside she found a maid on her knees on the bed, her arms held behind her by the wrists like the handles of a wheelbarrow as Sophie’s second youngest plowed her desperately, testicles the size of coconuts swinging heavily to smack her thighs. Sophie gave a little chuckle, alerting the two to her presence as she walked over and patted her daughters head. “Morning Cherise.”  
  
She didn’t let up as she replied. “Huff huff, M-morning mother haa~” she panted with each thrust as the maid moaned and writhed in front of her. “And how did you find yourself here darling?” She asked.  
“I Ah! awoke her and she Oh! was aroused from her dreams ahn!” the maid explained. Any of the staff who attended the children were made to understand the particular attributes of their developing sexuality’s, Cherie’s testicles- bigger then her mothers- may not have recharged as nearly instantly as Couer’s did, but they store quite a volume and could quickly began to ache if left unreleased. Sophie was the same, though she could withstand the discomfort for a time and find adequate relief through masturbation alone, Cherise however, once stirred, could not be quelled without proper sexual satisfaction. “And you offered yourself to her without protection?” Sophie gave the maid’s pert bum a a soft rub. “Being your child uhn! I figured she would enjoy ti better oh!”  
  
Sophie gave a little chuckle, Cherie’s eyes were rolled up, her mind hazed in lust as the maid’s moans raised several octaves. The young high-elf rammed faster as her own voice added to the cacophony of bedsprings and flesh smacking flesh. The maid gripped the sheets threw up her head as the two of them cried out together, Cherise’s body quivering for a few moments, a back draft of her seed poured outwards, painting her lap white before giving a long sigh and falling onto her back, her softening seven inches slipping right out as the maid rested on all fours as she was, cum dripping down her legs, likely to leave her pregnant with a thirteen-year-old’s bastard child. Sophie smiled and leaned down to kiss Cherise’s cheek, who pouted adorably. “Wh-what did you want?” she grabbed a bit of blanket to conceal her flaccid modesty and covered her small bosom with her skinny arm.  
  
“I came to say good morning sweetie, I’ve been away for weeks and I wanted start the day by seeing my beautiful girls.” Sophie softly stroked her hair, entwining the blonde strands between her fingers before tousling them playfully. The cute brat huffed and turned her head, “Could have brought me a souvenir or something. Or breakfast at least.”  
  
Sophie kissed her cheek again, feeling the small warmth of the blush she was hiding, “I’ll make you and your sisters a big special breakfast tomorrow, just for all of us.”  
  
“N-no!” Cherise turned back. “Make one just for the two of us. It’s more special that way.”  
Sophie giggled and kissed her forehead. “It’s a date.” She made sure she was tucked in to rest before bidding goodbye.  
  
The madam made her way through the hall, down a set of stairs, being given a good morning and a welcome home by a couple maids as she journeyed to the parlor. She stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched her middle children, a set of twins, still in their nightgowns as they sat on the sofa, a shared plate of half eaten breakfast on the table before them, their hands at work on the others’ cock. “Geez.” the younger, more developed twin complained as she flipped through channels, “A TV with color and high quality sound, and nothing to watch.”  
  
“It’s a Rubieve morning Fleur, what did you expect?” The older, more elegant sister chided.  
  
“Well if two channels can have cartoon blocks all morning yesterday why not today? Make a whole weekend out of it.” Fleurette replied to Celeste. “I’d be fine with a rerun even, we can catch what we missed.”  
  
“You almost sound like Cherise. Look on the bright side, with no shows to distract us, we can give more attention to each other.” To make her point Celeste used her stroking hand to rub her sister’s dick against hers, Fleur snickered and frotted her back, “Well, sex with sis is more fun then TV and video games anyways.”  
They speed up their motions, one or both of them dribbling pre, causing slicky sounds to play above the noises of their aroused hums. “Nah~ last time we did the helix, where we can stick it inside each other at the same time?” Fleur said. “How bout just a sixty-nine this time?”  
  
“Okay,” Celeste nodded, “But I’m on top, I don’t wanna wipe your ball sweat off my glasses anymore.”  
  
The twins got up and removed their nightgowns, their bodies fully displayed to each other. Fleurette had a perfect hourglass figure on a thin frame, where Celeste was thicker and shaped like a pear, each had their blonde fuzz shaved into the shapes of a flower and heart respectively, both bearing ample breasts, fertile hips and fine cocks of twelve inches, balls the size of lemons below. Fleur laid out on the sofa and Celeste sat on her face with a soft giggle before bending forward to take her sister’s cock into her mouth, humming at her sweet taste as she rub her testicles. Fleur returned the favor, throating her dick from below as her hand reached up to gripe the doughy flesh of her slightly larger ass, kneading the heart shaped cheeks playfully.  
  
Sophie smiled as she watched her daughter’s enjoy each others bodies, it was no surprise that once they turned sixteen next year they would celebrate their coming of age by knocking each other up within minutes of dispelling the infertility charm she had placed on them in puberty. As much as she wanted to greet them they were too far gone into bliss now, and she wouldn’t interrupt them, so she strode past them, “Morning girls.” she said casually, getting a couple of moans of acknowledgment from full mouths in return as she head through the other door, into the foyer, through the dining hall and into the kitchen. She had pancakes to make

**Author's Note:**

> This of course won't be all to Sophie's story, like I said this work is merely to introduce her, an interest check if you will.  
> The REAL story I have planned will be more robust, the concept is that she will be writing an erotic memoir, thus we'd get to see all of her sexual encounters throughout her life, so it will a vignette style thing with tons of scene-potential. 
> 
> The big flaw with this work is that outside a handful of characters, most of the harem/estate residents/family/what-have-you are only concepts at this point, not fully fleshed out characters, I mean its porn so they only need to be fleshed out enough for smut's sake but still.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this does a good job of garnering some interest. Next up is still in the air a bit, if your fan of my work and you wanna hang with other cool nerds, and get updates, check out my discord group. Link is on my profile


End file.
